


Something In The Way

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDemy, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Choking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nirvana refrences, Praise Kink, Preacher’s Kid, authority kink, brief mention of a hand job, cute dumbassery, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Demyx is tired after sex. This doesn’t stop him from being a little shit.





	Something In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> And so, Saturn begins her descent into the pits of AkuDemy hell. I’m having a good time.

He knows this song, though he can’t recall the name of it at the moment. He sighs contentedly as the large hand settled on his throat shifts. A single finger creeps up to the corner of his mouth and begins to slowly trace his lips. A smile begins to form as he bites down on the offending digit. It retracts immediately, and the smile turns into a wicked grin.

 

“Hey, now. What’s with the biting?”

 

Demyx raises his eyebrows, but keeps his eyes closed. “Who told you to move your hand?”

 

In a matter of seconds, the hand seizes his throat in a harsh grip. He feels the other man lean over him, lips pressed to his ear as he tells him, “ _I_ told me to move it,” in a voice that gives him chills.

 

He laughs. “You’re getting better.” His hand comes up to join the other man’s and forces him to squeeze tighter. “But if you’re gonna choke me then fucking _choke_ me. Don’t be afraid to hurt me.”

 

“I’ll remember that.” Lips press against his cheek as that same finger returns to his lips. He lets it roam as he reaches up to guide his partner’s head back to that special spot on his neck. Demyx moans softly, happily. After this disaster of a week, he can think of nothing better than spending his one free day listening to Nirvana while Suspicious Van Guy fucks his stress away. Or as he now remembers: Axel. The name slips from his lips without his permission, and he grits his teeth to keep it from happening again.

 

Axel chuckles. “I really like the way you say that.”

 

The blond snorts. “So you have a church kink _and_ a name kink?”

 

“Mm, the fun answer would be yes, but no. I just like your accent.”

 

Demyx’s eyes pop open in confusion. “My _what?_ ”

 

Axel pulls away, but he doesn’t go too far. “Your...accent? You have an accent.”

 

“I’m—what do I sound like?”

 

“Kinda sounds like you’re from up north—but it’s not _that_ strong.”

 

His lips purse as he turns to look at him. Seeing him in decent lighting feels strange. At first he was sure that he had hallucinated, but no, Axel _actually_ has bright red hair. Obviously it’s not natural, but damn. He really woke up one day and decided this was a good decision (not that he has much room to criticize people about their hair.) His eyes, however, make up for the craziness of his hair. They’re such a nice, stunning shade of green. He could look at them all day.

 

“I actually go to college up—” His eyes narrow as he notices the spots just beneath his eyes. They’re so light that you’d have to be really close to see them. He smiles as he reaches up to touch them. “Oh hello, freckles.”

 

Axel bats his hand away with a playful frown. “No touching.”

 

“I can touch your freckles.”

 

“No, you can’t, you weirdo.”

 

“Dude, I can touch them. I _can_.”

 

He watches Axel’s oddly shaped eyebrows raise. “What did I just say?”

 

“I can do what I wa—” His words are cut short as two fingers are forced into his mouth, and he gags as they reach further than they’re supposed to. He coughs and strangles as Axel slowly drags his fingers back out, purposely pressing the pads of his fingers against Demyx’s tongue as he does.

 

“ _What_ did I just say?” Axel repeats as he pushes them back in.

 

Demyx closes his mouth around them and sucks hard, never breaking eye contact with him. It’s a good thing he didn’t because he’s able to see the shift from amusement to excitement. He smirks as Axel removes them again and rests them on his bottom lip. “No touching,” he repeats softly.

 

This earns him a kiss. “Good boy.”

 

Demyx swallows hard as he lets those words sink in. Hearing those words feels good in the weirdest way and he wants him to say them again.

 

As if he’d read his mind, Axel’s fingers force their way past his swollen lips again. “That’s a _very_ good boy.”

 

He exhales deeply through his nose as the two digits slide in and out of his mouth at a frustratingly slow pace. Eventually, he closes his eyes and lets Axel do what he pleases.

 

“It’s funny. You make fun of my kink and yet it’s so obvious that you have a thing with authority.”

 

Demyx goes through the motion of rolling his eyes despite them not being open. “Mm-mn.”

 

“Mm-hm,” Axel teases. “I know you have a few kinks of your own, church boy. And I’m gonna find out every one of them.”

 

Just as he starts to shake his head, he feels a hand wrap around him. He inhales sharply, whimpering as Axel’s strokes him in slow, fluid motions. “ _Fuh_ ,” he mumbles around the fingers in his mouth. How is he so good with his hands?

 

They’re taken out again, and Demyx is a little disappointed. He looks up at the redhead with a pout, and gets an easy smile in return. Their foreheads touch, and Axel gives him the gentlest of kisses. And Demyx thinks this is fine for now. He’s still too tired and sore to do anything more than this. But _this_ is good for now.


End file.
